


'Cause you're not alone ~ A Frash One shot

by Faithless11



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Frash - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 04:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11821569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faithless11/pseuds/Faithless11
Summary: After some unfortunate events, finding out about the latest developments in Mary's plans, that contain her marriage to Tomas of Portugal, is the final straw. Francis is feeling down, but as fate would have it Bash comes to save the day by providing some comfort.Note: I do not own the characters or basic story line. This work is based on 1x03 of the tv show 'Reign'.





	'Cause you're not alone ~ A Frash One shot

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:**  
>  So before you start reading this One shot, I'd like to make an 'announcement' if that's alright with you, guys.  
> I'd like to dedicate this Frash One shot to _Skyshine212_ (Wattpad username) because if it hadn't been for her, it probably wouldn't exist right now. Guess, you should thank her for asking me to write another one. xD  
>  Another thing I'd like to point out ... please have mercy with me when it comes to any kind of grammar mistakes. English isn't my mother tongue, however, I tried my best for you guys.  
> That's being said I guess we should get started, shall we?

**Francis' PoV**

_Tomas asked me to marry him._

Mary's voice echoed through Francis head as he fled out of the hallway leading to the throne room. He couldn't believe what he just had heard.

As if the proposal itself wasn't enough, no, Mary even _considered_ to _actually_ take Tomas offer.

As if all that - the decision of his father to still postpone the marriage to an unknown later date, to not help Scotland by sending troops - was actually his fault.

Hell, he had tried hard. Really hard to get Mary's wish through.

But his hands were bound, just the same as hers.

He was the Dauphin, not the king, yes he would be king _someday_ but until then his father still had the last word.

And he had just explained Mary exactly that not too long ago.

He needed fresh air. He needed some time alone, away from the hustle and bustle in the throne room, where the festivities were still in full swing.

He took the fastest way to the nearest balcony available and exited the castle.

As soon as he was outside, he took a deep breath, inhaling the cold, refreshing evening air. After a few seconds of breathing in and out in order to calm himself down, Francis stepped over to the railing, bringing his elbows up to rest against the cool surface.

He would just take comfort in the soothing quietness of the night for a while.

Before he had to head back inside again, where still a lot of obligations were waiting for him in the throne room.

He was the someday to be king after all.

**Bash's PoV**

Bash hesitated for a moment.

He had followed Francis out of the throne room after his brother had decided to bolt out of it to catch up with Mary.

Therefore, he accidentally had heard the whole conversation between his brother and the next queen of Scotland, Mary, his brother's future wife.

Bash let out a sigh as he stood in front of the closed doors that led to the balcony, Francis just had entered a minute ago.

He wasn't sure if he should go out there and at least try to give some kind of comfort to his little brother or give him some space.

After another minute of pointless standing around in front of the doors and doing nothing, Bash decided to pull himself together by going with the first option.

He reached for the doorknob, finally pulling the doors open and stepping outside onto the balcony.

Bash was immediately hit by the fresh evening air as he made his way over to Francis, mimicking his brother's posture by the railing by letting his elbows also rest on the surface.

Francis didn't say anything, he didn't even look up, so, unsure if Francis even had noticed him, Bash decided to break the ice.

'Do you mind telling me what you're doing out here all alone when you could instead attend 'fancy' festivities?'

His question earned him - surprisingly - an at least half amused snort from Francis.

**Francis' PoV**

Francis heard how the doors to the balcony swung open and the steps on the ground as the person walked over, coming to a halt beside him.

Francis immediately knew who it was, even though he wasn't quite sure how and a brief glance to his side out of the corner of his eye confirmed his assumption.

_Bash._

'Do you mind telling me what you're doing out here all alone when you could instead attend 'fancy' festivities?'

Francis let out a snort. That was typical Bash.

'I just needed some fresh air.', Francis replied, his eyes glued to an unknown spot in front of him.

For a second Francis thought about telling Bash about his conversation with Mary and about voicing his feelings about the whole 'dancing incident' in the throne room, Tomas, the prince and probably soon to be crown prince of Portugal, had pulled off.

He decided against it however, instead giving the former question right back to Bash.

'What are you doing out here?'

Bash was silent for a moment.

'I? Oh, I just needed some fresh air too. The air in the throne room was suddenly just too thick with portuguese arrogance, showing-off and dominance posturing. I didn't want to die suffocating.'

Francis couldn't stop himself from abruptly snapping his head towards Bash, neither from staring at him in a mixture of speechlessness and amazement.

So, Bash _knew_ what was bothering him after all.

Even without Francis telling him. To think about it, Francis shouldn't be surprised. Bash was fairly good at reading people in general.

'What gave me away?', Francis asked Bash with a sigh. He definitely should get better in hiding his emotions from time to time when he wanted to be king of France someday.

'Nothing in particular.', came the immediately reply from Bash. 'Francis, when you know someone nearly your whole life, it isn't really hard to figure out what this person is dwelling about. You just know.'

Francis just looked at Bash again after that. _Really_ looked at him, not just glancing like he had done it most of the evening.

Bash was calmly holding his look, radiating a calmness and quietness that was strangely comforting.

For some reason, just looking at Bash made Francis immediately feel more at ease than he had been the whole evening.

Francis wasn't quiet sure what it was about Bash that had this affect on him but it wasn't really important anyway.

All that mattered, all that ever mattered, was that whenever he had a rough time he just needed to look at Bash and well, just like that his world was okay again. All his worries _gone_ , at least for the time being.

He didn't know how else he should describe it. There probably wasn't a way to describe it better anyway.

Bash was like the calmness after a storm.

Soothing in a way.

Just like that, right then in that moment, from one second to the next, Francis realized how grateful he was for being able to call Bash his _brother_.

Who cared if Bash was actually just his _half_ brother like his mother liked to point out all the time.

Because that little, _stupid_ , unimportant detail didn't change a thing. It didn't change a thing between Bash and him.

How he felt about him.

Bash was holding his whole world, hell, he maybe even _was_ his world.

He couldn't quite tell.

But that didn't really matter _either_.

'Cause all that mattered was that he was not _alone_. That he had someone he could _rely_ on any time. Someone he _trusted_ with all his heart. Someone who could bring him back into _balance_.

And all that he had in Bash.

It still was a mystery to Francis how his mother could actually believe, that reminding him again and again that Bash was 'just' the king's bastard, just his _half_ brother, would lead to him loving Bash any less.

His mother, who was usually so clever, was in terms of that part completely irrational. It was quite a shame, really.

Because she should knew better.

Blinking rapidly, Francis stopped his train of thoughts, unintentionally breaking the look he and Bash were sharing.

Almost instantly he missed the warmth and feeling of safety his brother's eyes had provided.

'Good to know I'm not the only one who is put off by Tomas bad behavior earlier.', Francis said towards his brother, as soon as he had found his voice again.

'You did nothing wrong. Some people just can't be helped. They don't know their place or simply how to behave for that matter.'

And just these little sentences, nothing more, meant the world to Francis in that moment. It were just simple words but at the same time so reassuring, it was like a big weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

Francis slowly lifted his head, his eyes searching Bash's once again.

And for the first time this evening Francis was actually smiling. Genuinely smiling.

All thanks to his brother. To _Bash_.

'Thank you, brother.'

Francis wasn't even sure if Bash had heard his words, so quietly he had said them.

But then Bash was smiling at the ground in front of him.

And Francis just couldn't bring himself to tear away his gaze again.

'You're welcome, little brother.', Bash softly mumbled, his look still casted downwards but his smile not vanishing in the slightest.

In that moment Francis wished he could see Bash's eyes again. Because he had the feeling that right now he would be able to see all the emotions he himself felt, right in Bash's eyes like they were a mirror.

As if Bash had heard him, he suddenly lifted his head, catching Francis lingering gaze.

And then, for seemingly no reason, Francis eyes were wet with tears, before he grabbed his brother, pulling him into a bone-crushing hug.

'I've got you.' More Bash didn't say as he brought his arms up, engulfing Francis in between them.

_I've got you._

The words echoed through Francis head.

And then, just like that, he was actually crying.

**End**


End file.
